The invention relates to an ergometer having an ergometer module having a braking device and two cranks as drive elements, which ergometer module is connected with the frame of a bench.
In a known ergometer of this type, the ergometer module is arranged at the foot end of the frame of the bench in a fixed position. The person being examined must therefore select his position on the bench so that he can activate the cranks provided as drive elements with his feet.